


Am I not merciful?

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Gladiator AU, Hurt/Comfort, Slaves, There might be sex, at least not yet, down with the emperor, lots of fighting, no one is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emperor is dead. Oikawa is away in Gaul, Ushijima thinks he can take the throne for himself and Suga is just trying to survive another day. Of course not everything goes to plan when the emperor thinks you're a threat. Suga learns this the hard way. Gladiator training was every bit as brutal as the stories say and Suga definitely did not expect to be doing just that when he started the day. The company isn't half bad though. </p><p>In which Ushijima is the emperor, Suga come to terms with being a slave and Oikawa just wants to save his brother.</p><p>UPDATE: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS B/C OF LIFE. Well that and I forgot what was happening. I'll probably come back to it eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I not merciful?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [I-like-to-look-at-your-back](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/) and [WildKitte's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/) Gladiator au, specifically this [amazing piece of art](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/post/138040283798/gladiator) (I am in awe, like seriously, wow).  
> Idk, I hope you like it. Idea help and Beta-ing by my darling sister,[ Captainhobbithood.](http://captainhobbithood.tumblr.com) Ta bro.  
> I reserve the right to add pairings as we go along, tbh I don't know what'll become of any of them at the moment.  
> If you want to talk shit I can be found [here](http://kerahgreywaren.tumblr.com)

Suga knew something was wrong even before the announcement was made. The senate had been gathered for some time already and the crowd had grown restless. Despite what the general populace thought, the senate had no real power so there wasn’t much they could do without the presence of the emperor or one or both of the consuls. It was strange that neither had arrived yet. Of course consul Tooru was away in Gaul commanding the legions and the emperor rarely showed his face but it was strange that Ushijima was late. To be absent entirely was unheard of.

They had continued their discussions of course; the Empire could not run itself. Akaashi was outlining the amendments to the proposal they had been discussing when the remaining consul finally presented himself. The doors to the senate house slammed open, eddies of wind sending papers flying in spirals across the room. Suga rose as the rest of the room remained sat in shock.

“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” He asked cautiously. Ushijima was not wearing the familiar white toga with the purple stripe, as per the other members of the room, showing their rank as senate members. Even his rank as consul did not merit his current attire. He stroked a hand down his shining golden breastplate, purple cloak attached at the shoulders by silver phalerae.

“You mean this?” He smirked, reaching to adjust the wreath perched on his head. “Or this?” A gasp rippled throughout the chamber. Suga’s fists clenched at his sides. Someone from the row behind reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

“You have no right.” Suga hissed. “Those colours are not for you. That,” he pointed a shaky figure at Ushijima’s head, “That belongs to my,”

“Our father. Yes, it did. And now it belongs to me.” Ushijima lifted his face to the rest of the assembled councillors, smirk set firmly in place. “I am pleased to find you all still gathered. I bring grievous news from the palace. Our emperor, my dear father, has passed from our world into the next. In the absence of my brother and fellow consul it falls to me to bear his burdens.”

Ushijima paused, surveying the room. He narrowed his eyes, daring someone to challenge him. Suga followed his gaze, noting the array of shocked faces around him. It pained him to see so many unsurprised expressions displayed. Dismayed he looked back at where Ushijima had moved to stand in front of the speaker’s chair.

“How did he die?” Suga asked, voice only wavering slightly. “He was in perfect health when I left him this morn.”

“The physician tells me he heart ceased.” He ducked his head briefly. “I understand he felt no pain. However it occurred, there is a vacancy which needs filling. It would serve you well to realise me as your new emperor.”

“Should we not recall Oikawa from Gaul? The throne is rightfully his; or Sugawara’s in the interim. They are the emperor’s firstborn sons are they not?” Suga inhaled sharply. The speaker was a tall blond boy Suga wasn’t particularly close with, but he was glad at least he was standing against his ambitious younger brother.

He was well aware the senate was splitting itself, the emperor had barely been dead a day and already factions were forming. Already the senate was squabbling; each determined to seize power for themselves. Suga had no desire to be emperor himself; Tooru was the son their father had raised to follow after him. There was still some uncertainty over his own birth. Every member of his family were dark haired and pale. While he had the paleness, his silver blond hair stood out as clearly different. Even Tooru had been darker haired before his campaign in Africa had bleached it somewhat.

“Koushi is not suited to be emperor,” Suga flushed despite knowing its truth. “And it would not serve the empire’s interests to recall Oikawa.”

“Oikawa will have to be recalled for the emperor’s funeral. The decision should wait until then. Rome can survive a few weeks without an official emperor.” Yaku removed his hand from Suga’s shoulder and stepped forwards. The shorter man was known for his fiery temper and Suga hoped it wouldn’t get the better of him now. Ushijima narrowed his eyes.

“There is no need for him to return. The emperor can be buried without him.” His tone was definitely more threatening now. A couple of the senators stepped down from the benches, gathering around Ushijima. Several of them, Suga recognised as Ushijima’s men, tugged off their toga’s leaving only the tunic underneath. Attached to their belts were a crude form of club, easily hidden among the voluminous fabric of the toga.

“Weapons are forbidden in the forum, Consul, I would have thought a man of your rank aware of this. Next you’ll be bringing your armies within the city.” Yaku had started descending to the floor and Suga was grateful when Akaashi grabbed his arm to stop him going any further.

“Ah but that was under the last emperor. Though even I would not dare allow my legions within the pomerium. I assure you, fellow members of the Senate, I wish none of you harm. The men outside are there for my protection. If it helps I will swear to the gods that no hurt will befall any one of you should you recognise me.” But no promises to those who don’t. It remained unsaid but the threat was heard by all those gathered.

Yaku started forward again, snarling slightly. Suga slipped down the stairs quickly, planting himself between the two men. “Not now.” He murmured to the shorter. Yaku scowled at him but backed off when Ushijima took a step towards them. The taller man grabbed Suga’s arm, yanking him forwards. His grip tightened as Suga tried to pull away. He leant forward to speak quietly in Suga’s ear.

“I will say this, Koushi, your sister may be my wife, but she is close to bearing me a son. Think on that when you make your choice.” Suga knew his face was paler than normal when Ushijima released him. He took a step back, letting his gaze roam around the room. The majority were looking to him but only Akaashi looked concerned. The rest waited. For my decision he realised. He closed his eyes and drew several shaky breaths, warding off the tears that threatened to fall. Now was not the time for sentimentality. He opened his eyes, making contact with Ushijima.

Suga drew himself up, standing as tall as his robes would allow. Forcing a smile, he tapped his fist against his heart then held his arm out, palm facing down. “Hail, Caesar.” His voice was strong but the words tasted sour in his mouth as those around him copied his motions. He could not avoid the smug smile Ushijima sent the room as they saluted reluctantly.

  
Ushijima nodded once and spun on his heel before striding out of the forum. Half the senate followed him out. Suga crouched, holding his head between his knees. He let out a long shaky breath, letting the tears slip out. Akaashi stooped down in front of him as the rest of the senate filed out into the night. Suga felt him rubbing a hand up and down his arm in comfort. He allowed himself to be pulled up and settled on the first level of benches.

Suga huffed a sigh and wiped at his eyes. Akaashi smiled weakly, using a thumb to smooth away the remaining tears. “It’ll be fine,” Akaashi whispered, “Just be patient. Oikawa will return and we’ll sort this mess out.” Suga put his head in his hands and moaned.

“They’ll kill him if he returns. Ushijima wouldn’t keep us both…” Suga raised his head, staring forward in shock. “No. Not Oikawa. Ushijima needs him too much.” Suga turned to the other man, face unusually serious. “If I don’t return here tomorrow promise me you’ll send a messenger to my brother. He must know of our father. Ushijima will likely try and say I am overcome with grief for my father. You mustn’t listen to him. Swear it, Keiji, I need your word.”

“Suga. Suga stop. He’s your brother, he won’t just kill you.” Akaashi pulled away to look him in the eyes. He took hold of Suga’s shaking hands as he sent him a very pointed look, trying to hide his own. Suga laughed hollowly.

“Do you know your history at all Keiji? Please, just promise me, if I’m not here tomorrow, or the next day, send Oikawa a message.” Akaashi sighed and looked at his hands. After a while he nodded. “Thank you.” Suga sighed in relief. “Last I heard the campaign was close to ending. If it has then he could well be on his way back already, if not then his last letter said he was nearing Lugdunum. That’s nearing two weeks ride from here. Tell your man to ride hard, we can’t give Ushijima too much time. Tooru will need the senate on his side when he returns.”

Akaashi nodded slowly. Suga stood abruptly and started pacing. His face was turning paler the more he moved. Akaashi could hear him muttering under his breath, repeating the same phrase over again. _We’re going to die. We’re all going to die. Ushijima will kill us all_. Akaashi stood grabbing at Suga’s panicking form. He clasped the others trembling hands in his own and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Koushi, stop, please, it’s going to be fine. Everything will be alright.”

“Keiji,” Suga looked at him intently, “You _must_ get word to my brother. I..I probably won’t make it to the morning. Tooru must know what has happened.”

“I have already promised you this Koushi.” Suga choked out a sob, clutching desperately at the other man’s back. “I’ll do this for you, but keep yourself safe Koushi; Oikawa would prefer to see you than I when he arrives.” Akaashi pulled away, holding a red eyed Suga at arm’s length. “I’ll walk you home tonight just in case, alright.”  
Suga grinned weakly but allowed himself to be led out of the forum. The temples on the Capitoline hill cast ominous shadows across the roads. Suga was glad when Akaashi delivered him to the gates of the palace.

“Are you sure you’ll be safe tonight? Perhaps you should go to the country for a few days.”

“I will be fine. I hope to see you in the morning.” Suga hugged him once more before watching him leave. The palace guards snapped back into place in front of the gates as soon as they had passed. He turned his face to the sky and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Koushi.” Suga exhaled sharply. Kiyoko beckoned him from the shadows of the colonnades. She was already dressed in a black stola, hair lying unbound and unkempt around her shoulders. Suga hurried over and pulled her into a tight hug, mindful of her bump.

Kiyoko took his hand and squeezed it gently. She inclined her head and pulled him slowly down the hall. The atmosphere was subdued with even the slaves staying clear of the imperial suite. Kiyoko’s slave girls joined them as they got closer to the inner sanctums, both wearing a black band around their left forearm. The guards straightened as Suga halted outside. He paled as Kiyoko tugged him forwards.

“I don’t think I can see him.” He murmured, blinking rapidly. Kiyoko pulled him in and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Suga rested his head on her shoulder briefly before drawing himself up. He took a step forwards, Kiyoko clinging tightly to his arm. The guards stepped together, pushing the doors inwards in one smooth motion. The open space showed more guards posted at every possible entrance though the rest of the room was decidedly empty. Suga moved forwards with more confidence. He turned towards the bed and swallowing tightly.

Emperor Irihata’s body was lying atop the coverlets, hands folded neatly on his breast. The slaves had already washed him down and had dressed him in his ceremonial armour. The red of his under tunic stood out against his pale skin. A gilded laurel wreath identical to the one Ushijima sported, save the colour, rested on his head. Suga guessed it was held in place by hair pins so it wouldn’t fall off when the body was moved. Ushijima was nowhere to be seen but Suga could see none of Oikawa’s men in the room.

The slaves hurried out as Suga strode over and knelt next to the bed. He gripped one of his father’s clammy hands in his own. Suga rested his head against the edge of the bed, using the blankets to stifle his sobs. Kiyoko sat by his shoulder and rubbed circles on his back. She beckoned the shorter of her two girls over. Kiyoko held her hand out as the girl rummaged around in the pouch at her belt. She pulled out three small golden coins and handed them over. Suga looked up as Kiyoko tapped him on the shoulder.

“Here,” she said quietly. “He is your father; this should be your doing.” Suga took the coins in a trembling hand.

 _Payment for the Charon_ he thought, _he really is gone_. The coins dug into his hand as he clenched his hand around them, choking back another sob. A weight seemed to settle on his shoulders as he prised his fingers open. He swallowed tightly, considering the pieces of metal. Such small, insignificant discs, yet they carried so much meaning, none of which he wanted to consider. The finality of placing the coins would signify the emperor was finally ready to move on, to join the ancestors across the Acheron.

Suga pushed himself up unsteadily, leaning on the bed for support. Taking several shaky breaths he bowed over the body. He placed one coin over each eye, hesitating slightly before carefully placing the final one onto his tongue.

“Has your husband organised the funeral, sister?” Suga missed the pained look that appeared on Kiyoko’s face.

“Tomorrow,” she replied softly, “Wakatoshi has sent men to the tomb to prepare. The newsreader shall be informed at dawn and the parade will begin at noon. Everything is being made ready, you need not concern yourself with the details.” She stood and tugged him over to a chaise by the window.

Suga stared out at the city sprawling below them, lit up by the last rays of the sunset. It cast an almost ethereal glow over the winding streets. Suga fancied he could see his father’s soul rising with the flock of birds passing across the sun. Silence had fallen over the room like a pall. No sound reached the room from the city and only the shuffling of moving fabrics could be heard. Suga exhaled slowly and leaned his head against the wall.

Tomorrow, she had said. It was too soon. Barely a night for the lying in state. Barely a night to say goodbye. Barely a night and his life would become so much harder. Not for the first time that night he wished Oikawa were here, wished he had the courage to stand up to Ushijima alone. He knew, though, wishing wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Best to make do until Oikawa returned. He would return, and they would remedy this. In that moment, haloed in the dying rays, he resolved to be strong. The gods were testing them, that was all. He would pass their tests, would take the crown back for Tooru before he even made it back to Rome.

“I want you to know, no matter what happens to Tooru or I, we will always love you.” He said, taking Kiyoko’s hands in his own. “But you must follow what Ushijima says. I won’t see you hurt. Not when you carry his child.” Kiyoko smiled indulgently.

“You forget I made sure to spend four nights away from him, the first year of our marriage.* He has little control on me now.” Suga squeezed his eyes shut and muttered an impatient ‘sister’ under his breath. “I know what is best for me, Koushi. I won’t oppose him. I am not ready to follow our father just yet.” Suga smiled weakly. 

It was nearing midnight when the silence that had fallen was broken. One of the palace slaves approached on bare feet and cleared his throat.

“Dominus?” Suga turned and hmmed. The boy bowed quickly, hands tucked firmly behind his back. “Master, the emperor must be moved.” Suga stared at the boy, blinking slowly. A glance over his shoulder showed five more men standing just inside the door. The boy shuffled nervously under his scrutiny but didn’t move. He flinched when Kiyoko took pity and stood, nodding their acquiescence. The boy scurried over to the bed, followed quickly by the other slaves.

Kiyoko pulled her brother up to stand beside her. Suga clutched at her hand as the body was lifted onto the men’s shoulders and carried out into the hall. Suga and Kiyoko followed their slow footsteps into the main room of the palace. A bier had been set up facing the doorway out into the courtyard heading into the city. It was onto this that the body was placed, laid in state, surrounded by rose petals and scented salts.

Kiyoko’s girls straightened his limbs and smoothed down his robes. The taller of the two anointed him with scented oils, rubbing them into his body. The guards that had followed took up their places by the open doors and along the walls. Suga and Kiyoko stood to the side as the ancestral masks were brought to stand surrounding the bier. Kiyoko lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I am for bed now.” She said quietly. Suga nodded.

“I’ll stand his vigil. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kiyoko stood on tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She beckoned her ladies and disappeared further into the palace. Suga moved to stand at the emperor’s head, hands held loosely at his sides.

It wasn’t long before the chamber fell quiet around him. The servants had long since gone to sleep and even the palace cats had slunk away into the night. From where he stood Suga could make out the city sprawled before him. The colosseum stood large and imposing in the centre. Suga squinted then frowned. He thought he could make out lights flickering at its base, though the stadium had been out of commission for years. He shook his head and turned back to the body in front of him.

\----------------------

Dawn was a long time coming that night. Eventually the sun appeared on the horizon, sending pinkish orange light spreading across the buildings. With the dawn came the call from the newsreader in the forum. _Imperator est mortuus! Imperator est mortuus! Vivat Caesar!_ The city held itself in a strange stillness rather like the calm before a storm. Word spread like a shiver through the streets. It wasn’t long before the professional mourners took their place in front of the palace gates, rending the stillness with their wailing.

The rest of the royal household joined Suga as soon as they awoke, to face the steady trickle of senators and their families come to pay their respects to the dead emperor. Akaashi was among the first, managing to arrive before Ushijima even showed his face. He came over to hug Suga tight.

“I have already sent a messenger to Oikawa,” he murmured in his ear. “He will come.”

“Thank you.” Suga whispered, pressing his forehead against the other mans. Akaashi smiled and pulled back to make his farewells. Kiyoko stepped up next to him and gripped his hand. Ushijima made an appearance not long after Akaashi left and silently took Suga’s place at the head of the bier. Suga clenched his jaw but said nothing. He took the opportunity to change into more appropriate clothing for the parade. By the time he returned, bathed and changed, the flow of senators had reduced to a trickle. Some had stayed and arrayed themselves around the foyer. Suga was certain they were those who had accompanied Ushijima in the forum. Their presence made him uncomfortable but there was no reason they should not be there, so Suga couldn’t order them away. He joined Kiyoko where she sat, resting, off to one side.

It was noon by the time everyone who was coming had passed through. Suga’s stomach was growling quietly though he knew there would be no time to eat until the banquet that evening. Thankfully Ushijima called for the actors to prepare the ancestors and the bier was carefully installed on the back of an ornate cart. Suga took his place in front, next to Kiyoko but behind the new emperor and the ancestral masked actors.**

With a silent command, the palace gates were hauled inwards and the parade made its slow progress forwards. The wailing mourners fell into step behind the cart though their vocal lamentations didn’t falter once. Citizens lined the streets everywhere they walked, some wearing all black though most only sported an armband. They made not a sound as the company passed. Some threw sprigs and flowers in their path. He recognised some red and white roses mixed in with the violets. It was strange really, how muted the city seemed. Tomorrow businesses would be open again as usual as though nothing had happened. As though the emperor was still alive. As though they weren’t ultimately going to lose two princes alongside their father if they did anything but stand aside as the wrong son took control. Suga desperately hoped Oikawa wouldn’t do anything stupid when he returned.

They could survive this yet. If they played their cards right this would be the last funeral he’d suffer for a while. Suga squared his shoulders and focused him stare on the proud figure before him. Yes, they would survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Roman women were basically treated as the property of either their father or their husband, transferring when they married. However, it also said that if she didn't want to be under the authority of her husband she could stay away from home for 3 days in their first year of marriage and would therefore still be under her fathers authority. This is what Kiyoko did and now her father is dead, she is under her own authority (woo, you go girl).
> 
> **Yeah Romans are weird. They have masks made of their (male) ancestors and parade them around, worn by actors, whenever someone died. Go figure.


End file.
